My Happily Ever After
by AryannaCabrera
Summary: Jary's live after Domenique and Natalia. What will happen?
1. Saying Goodbye

We got to the Manhattan Academy about three hours ago. I was in my dorm with Joey.

"Baby, I can't believe that this is the last time I'm going to see you for a year." I said trying hard not to cry.

"Don't worry Mary, we can get through this." He said. "I will be back on September 5." He said and kissed my hair.

"I love you, Joey." I said.

"I love you too." He said and kissed me again.

After twenty minutes it was time to say goodbye.

"Bye Joey. I love you. See ya on September." I said on the verge of tears.

"See ya, baby. I love you too." He kissed me and then got in the bus.

Saying bye to Joey was tearing.

I soggily climed into bed and turned the tv on. Ah, yet another Joey Parker interview. "Now that everything is ready for JP's new cd, He is going back on tour!" screamed an overexcited announcer.

"Joey, any clues for us on the surprise?" she asked. Wait, what surprise???, Joey didn't say anything to me. What the hell is going on?

About three months later things where still going really slow. I was practicing my dance moves and suddenly my phone rang.

"Hey Mary" came Tami's voice.

"Hey Tami" I replied.

"It's been forever" she yelled at the phone.

"I know" I said.

"You know about the tour right?, well its coming to Manhattan and guess what??"

"What?" I asked.

"I just moved to Manhattan!!!"

"OMG! Why?"

"I got accepted in the Fashion Institute in Manhattan" she said

We kept talking and like five minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said to the door.

"So Tami, when are you coming to visit me?" I asked

"For the concert" said someone before she could answer. And there he was, Joey.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I screamed.

"Is he there?" she asked

"Yup. Thanks Tami. I'll see ya at the concert. I got the tickets." I said and suddenly my tickets where ripped apart.

"Bye Mary, see ya later." She hung up.

"What was that for? Why did you take my tickets and rip them up? I asked.

"You won't be needing them. Anyways, I could get you front row tickets if you wanted them." He chuckled.


	2. The Surprise

"I want you to pack enough clothes for a month. No questions please." He smiled. I did as he told and it took about three hours to do so. He was actually really patient considering the fact that he was usually really inpatient. "Come on, let's go." He said pulling me toward the tour bus. He handed me a backstage pass just like the one he and Justin already had on.

"Baby, won't I need my ticket so I can go see you? I mean, what's the point of going backstage without seeing the concert?" I asked, looking confused

"You'll see." was his short answer.

We reached the backstage center in no time and started to unload the stuff."Take this" he said, handing me a guitar.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"Oh, just put it on the floor, please"

"Okay, know what?" I asked

"Come with me" he said, pulling my hand.

"Remember New Classic?" I nodded. "Well _we_ are singing it in the concert. How's that?" he asked quite exited.

"Wh-what? Who's _we_? You mean _me_ as well?" I said, in shock and horror.

"Come on, we're live in 3...2…1…" he said, handing me a microphone.

Joey got on stage and introduced me to the crowd.

"Hey guys, this is my girlfriend Mary Santiago and we're gonna sing a song called New Classic." He said

Every try to reach for  
something  
but it's someone else's  
dream  
Every step that you take  
forward  
takes you right back  
where you've been  
and then when you least  
expect it  
and you tried about  
everything  
somebody hears your  
opinion  
somebody cares what  
you're see  
you woke me up  
No longer tied with you  
with you I'm feelin'  
smart  
you help me find me fire

you're the new classic  
you're the new p.y.t.  
it stands for pay, young  
taking on the world from  
the driver seat  
looks so classic  
fantastic  
when you're on that  
floor  
bring the beat back once  
more  
let me see you do the...

trying to do it right  
and no rehearsal  
it's your life  
and you're doin' this  
crazy dance  
cause your making these  
crazy things  
it's just success  
not a test  
you put in work to be the  
best  
it's a classic to take on  
my brand new game  
before the needles drops  
I'm gonna know your  
name

think it's over  
don' t losse the love  
you're cold  
I want you up  
your ferg is high enough,  
enough, enough, enough

you're the new classic  
you're the new P.Y.T.  
it stands for pay, young  
trying everything to  
touch your dreams  
looks so classic  
fantastic  
when you're on that  
floor  
bring the beat back once  
more  
let me see you do the...

this becomes so hard  
to me you'll be surprised  
you're bringing back the  
real me  
don' t judge me if you' re  
right  
cause when I dance with  
you  
i will speak the truth  
just to close to goin'  
back  
now you make me move

you' re the new classic  
you' re the new P.Y.T.  
it stands for pay, young  
cause you pay your ticket  
from the world from the  
driver seat  
you look so classic  
fantastic  
when you' re on that  
floor  
bring the beat back once  
more

you' re the new classic  
you' re the new P.Y.T  
it stands for pay, young  
cause you pay your ticket  
from the world from the  
driver seat  
you look do classic  
fantastic  
when you' re on that  
floor  
bring the beat back once  
more  
let me see you do the...

you' re the new classic  
you' re the new P.Y.T  
pay, young  
taking over the world  
from the driver seat  
you look so classic  
fantastic  
when you' re on that  
floor  
bring the beat back once  
more  
let me see you do the...

After we sang we went backstage. "Mary, that was great, and now _we_ get to go to Washington DC." He said smiling at me.

"What?!, you mean you , don't you?" I asked confused.

"No, I mean we. That's the second part of the surprise. You see, it's arranged that you will be going on tour with me along with obviously Justin and Tami." He said.

"Wait, where's Tami?" I asked.

"She is in your dressing room"

"But I don't have…" he cut me off before I could finish.

"You do know" he said pointing at a pink door.

"Oh My God, I love you so much" I said and kissed him.

".." he said between kisses.


	3. Can You Please Sign Me?

After I talked to Tami, we went to the bus. In there, Joey gave me a tour of it.

We entered what was know my and Tami's bedroom. There were two oak beds; they had gold Joey Parker signature bed sets for each of them, with a nametag.

"Joey, why are the things in here so fancy?" I asked. He laughed.

"Who do you think I am, some run of the mill kid?" He laughed. "Why can't I spoil my girlfriend and her best friend?" he continued. I continued to look around. The bathrooms where large, a small bedroom size. The sinks where pure glossed marble. The Armani personalized towels hung from the glass stand. The large Jacuzzi had Alterna White Truffle Shampoo, conditioner and leave in conditioner. The darkly tinted door frightening, you could see if other people where there, so it seemed like they could see you.

"Joey, this is amazing!" I said speechless.

"I thought that you would like it. And by the way, Domenique called you when you where on stage." He chuckled.

"Ugh, I can't believe her" I said. Joey gave me a kiss and I walked back to the room.

"Mary, I missed you so much!!" she half screamed. "Oh, do you want to see the designs for your outfits? They are so cool!"

"OMG, they are amazing, as always"

"I'm going to sleep, ok. I'm really tired" I said yawning.

"Ok. I'll go say goodnight to Justin and Donnie" she said

"Who is Donnie?" I asked

"He is the bus driver" she said standing up.

After we said goodnight we went to sleep.

"Up, up, up." Donnie said knocking on the wall next to the door. "We've got to get showered and eat."

We got up quickly and got our stuff to go shower.

When we finished we went to the kitchen and made some breakfast. We ate and then Justin told us the itinerary. "First we have interviews, then we have a meet and greet, we have sound check and then we have the concert." He finished. "Mary, you are welcomed to all of them but you will have to answer questions." Ha said.

About an hour later we got to our destination. I was sitting in the sofa with Joey.

"So baby, are you doing the interview with me or staying in the back with Justin and Tami?" he asked

"I'll do the interview with you" I said kissing his cheek.

We got up from the sofa and went outside. Joey wrapped his arms around my waist while Justin and Tami where holding hands.

When we walked into the conference room, there was a small stage with a table and two seats with mics. Reporters flooded the entire room, all eager to ask questions.

"Hey, guys" Joey greeted.

"You may have noticed my beautiful girlfriend Mary Santiago is here with me." He chuckled

"So, first question?" he asked.

"Mary, what's it like to be on tour with Joey Parker?" a reporter asked

"Well, I can't really answer that because it's only been a day, but so far great." I said

The questions kept coming. Then ten minutes later, Justin told me it would be better if I did not go with Joey. He said I could go but I needed to prepare to hear a lot of things like: I love yous, will you marry me and even can you please sign me?

I thought about it and decided to go but stay backstage.

In the meet and greet there was like a thousand fan girls waiting in line. Everything went well until some girl called I-THINK-I- DROPPED- MY –PICTURE- CAN – YOU- PLEASE- SIGN- ME- INSTEAD? came along. She was wearing a super tight, super low cut shirt that her cleavage was falling out of.

I self-consciously looked down at mine. They were covered and weren't half as big as hers.

"Where would you like me to sign?" Joey asked. I sighed at his stupidity. Her chest, duh. "Oh" was his response as she leaned over the table for him to do so. It was funny to see him trying not to actually touch her breast while signing it.

When the signing finished, Joey came back to me with an apologic smile. I let it go. We still had a bit of time until rehearsal but had to drive fifteen minutes to get there.

When we arrived to the concert hall we said goodbye to them and went back to the bus.

"So, what do you want to do?" Tami asked

"I don't know." I said

"Let's play Truth or Dare!!!" she said

"Ok, but nothing to embarrassing" I said

We sat on the floor and started playing.

About ten minutes later we were tired of playing.

"Ok, I can't play this anymore." I said and she agreed

"I wanna sleep" she said

"Me too" I added

"Let's go" we said together

About two hours later I woke up to the feeling of someone's lips on mine.

"Hi babe, how you doing?" Joey asked

"Hi, I'm doing good" I said

"I love you" Joey said.

"I love you too" I said.

It was now eight o'clock at night and we were going to dinner.

. . . . . .

At dinner we talked a lot, we ate and then had dessert.

"This is good cake" Tami said

"I know, it's really good" I said

After dinner we went back to the bus.


	4. Author's Note

Hi guys!! Sorry to disappoint, I have not updated yet because mu computer died and they are fixing it. I will try to get on another computer and update as soon as possible.

Love,

AryannaCabrera


End file.
